


sink

by mirrordance



Series: halfway there [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrordance/pseuds/mirrordance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long sigh eased past his lips. Rin wanted to kiss him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sink

His heart called for a moment, singing in exhaustion from the long, restless day. He sighed, hanging his head, humming and throbbing from lack of sleep. When he walked into the apartment, he was met with the chill of silence and the lazy, red sunlight spilling through the windows. He found Rei, sat upon the couch, his head lolling onto his chest and his laptop balanced precariously on his legs. Rin hastily slipped his shoes off and reached him to take it off his lap.

Rei grunted, then gave a little sharp snort of stirring. Rin watched him, charmed. In the contrast of what Rei might think, this was a most beautiful sight. He blinked awake, finally, his eyelids lead-heavy from sleep. His mouth melted into a small frown as he stretched high, his sweater riding up warm, bare skin. A long sigh eased past his lips and Rin wanted to kiss him.

"Rei," Rin said, gently, fondly. He reached out to slip his fingers through Rei's hair. "Have you been here long?"

"Rin-san," Rei replied, slowly, "Good morning."

He moved towards Rin's light, fingertip scratches against his scalp. Rin huffed a laugh, sitting beside him. His limbs sighed against the cushions, comfort wrapping him up like clouds. He slid up against Rei and threw a leg over him. He pressed his face into his neck and breathed him in. Rei always smelled like a return home, a time to rest. He was what Rin needed after a long day of swimming in the turbulence of his life. 

"It's 6pm," he replied, laughing again, "Hardly morning. You were napping again."

"Oh," Rei said quietly, resting his head against Rin, "I did not even notice." 

He still sounded like he hadn't woken up, voice almost like molasses. Thick, but sweet. He made a noise when Rin bit him gently in the crook of his neck. Rei arched his neck, allowing Rin some space.

"Of course you didn't," Rin said, "You never do."

"I'm always quite busy, you know. My thesis is due in almost two months and I feel like I haven't even gotten anywhere."

"Hm," Rin replied, helpfully. His mouth traced unexplored parts of Rei's skin, pressing small kisses that made Rei squirm slightly. 

"Also," Rei continued, ignoring his helpful comment, "You have to stop biting me. They keep asking me about it. Someone asked if I kept a vampire in my home."

"Rei," Rin said, muffled from his neck, "You know I warned you the first time."

He began to place more kisses at his shoulder, leading up to the smooth slope of his neck. 

"Well, well. I -- I know you can't help it -- " he stammered, "I'd rather you put it in places they can't see --"

Rin felt embarrassment pulsing off of him, his neck hot. Rin stayed silent, wrapping himself around Rei while he continued to tell him about the thunderous humiliation of explaining to his colleagues that they were not love bites, even if in all honesty, that rang the truest. He nodded and hummed at every case, at every exclamation. But when Rei's words buzzed towards exasperation, Rin began to sympathize with him in a way that his particular laziness knew best.

"And then they told me that -- Wait, Rin-san," A kiss to the small mole on his shoulder, to ease the stress.

"I have to --" A kiss on his neck, again, for his worry.

"Rin-san, my thesis --" One on the hollow of his throat, for his stammers and stutters.

"I really should be working on it --" A kiss near his jaw, just because.

Then finally, Rin traced his lips to the cut of his jaw to the corner of his mouth and said, "Your thesis can wait. Stay here with me."

Rei was rigid for a moment, grumbling before Rin felt him melting into the cushions with him until he caught him, finally into a slow, deep kiss. They kissed until the silence of night crept into the apartment, until the stars met the sky in an embrace, and until sleep, finally, pulled both of them back to where they started.

**Author's Note:**

> a few:
> 
> \- i'm currently trying to write rinrei and i'm having an awful time writing something besides them kissing because they're so dang enamored with each other. which i'm fine with. i hope you're cool with it too.  
> \- this little ditty comes from a writing exercise which is why it's so short. this one is for synesthesia. i'm not sure if i succeeded.  
> \- i sure hope to write longer makeouts for these two.  
> \- talk to me about rinrei or anything else on [tumblr](http://pilotgirls.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/lightalong)!


End file.
